Crossroads of Destiny
by themasteroflight03
Summary: What happens after season 4 ends? Jaden sets out on a road to fufill what he is destined to do but little does he know what lies for him down the road and which old friends he will meet up with again. JXA pairings maybe some other ones later. Please RXR.
1. Reminiscing

OK SO HERE GOES MY VERY FIRST FANFIC, HERE GOES NOTHING

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any of its original characters or Kingdom hearts and its theme songs I do however own this storyline and my own original characters of which I'm still thinking about. **

**Chapter 1: Reminiscing **

A flash of light blinded Jaden as his duel with the Pharaoh had just ended and as soon as he came back to his senses he found that he was in the middle of nowhere surrounded by what seemed to be endless patterns of mountains and clouds under a clear blue sky. He felt a sudden movement coming from his bag which startled him, he unzipped his bag to find that the cat Pharaoh had crawled into his bag before he left duel academy, Jaden picked up Pharaoh and Professor Banner came out of Pharaoh's mouth. Jaden was mad at this but Banner explained to Jaden that the reason they got in his bag was that it would be much more interesting to follow him rather than staying at Duel Academy. Jaden then saw a piece of paper attached to Pharaoh, it was a paper in which all his friends had written all their goodbyes on this farewell letter Syrus wrote, "Stupid Jaden, take care ok" in small but readable letters. Chazz wrote, "Come any time and lets duel!" Everyone including Hassleberry and Blair wrote their goodbyes and drew a little picture of themselves. What Atticus wrote really caught Jaden's attention, he wrote, "I'll leave Alexis to you." with a little heart and a kiss mark next to it "Hmm that's strange, why would Atticus tell me he would leave me Alexis if I am probably not even going to see her in a very long time?" Jaden thought to himself as he was rubbing his chin with his hand but just changing the subject quickly being as oblivious as ever. "They sure really do love you, don't they Jaden?" Professor Banner said, "And I love them too", replied Jaden enthusiastically.

Jaden took one last look at the card his friends gave him and in his mind he read what Alexis wrote, "Let's meet again sometime, ok?". "I would love to see you again sometime Lex, I just hope our paths destined to cross once again", Jaden thought. "Lets get moving!", shouted Banner. "Let's go to wherever the wind takes us" yelled Jaden as he started sprinting the way that the path he was following led him.

Back at Duel Academy-

"Hurry up sis, we're going to miss the plane", shouted Atticus, "You know it would help if you weren't just standing around with your ukulele wearing that stupid outfit" Alexis replied. (Atticus was wearing an outfit in order to "help" him become a pop star). "Hey chillax sissy, I'm just trying to lighten up the mood here, no need to get uptight." Atticus said. "Try saying that after you left me to do all our packing and cleaning while you didn't even lift a finger" Alexis said angrily. "Hey hey whoa whoa hey!, no need to explode on me after all a pop star cant be seen doing all this manual labor sis. Anyways you have been acting strange ever since Jaden left without saying goodbye" Said Atticus. "What makes you say that?" Alexis asked. "Well for starters, you have been hanging out more by yourself lately looking a little depressed, second of all you have not been eating well and your face looks quite a bit pale, and third of all you've been erupting on me for no apparent reason every time worse than the usual making unnecessary and hurtful comments" said Atticus as a little tear trickled down his face. "That is not true!" shouted Alexis as she turned around and smacked Atticus in the face while folding her arms across her chest looking annoyed. "You see what I mean?" Atticus said in a feeble voice. Alexis looked down in shame realizing what she had just done, "Atticus, are you ok? I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, i didn't know what was going through my mind". "Lexy is there anything you would like to talk about? You know you can trust me with anything, if it's Chazz still bothering you I'll make sure to give him a can of whoop ass" Said her brother in a calming and soothing voice. Alexis let out a small smile before looking at her watch and saying "We'll talk about it on our way to the airport for now lets hurry or we will really miss our flight we've only got 5 minutes to get to the dock". "Ok then sis if you say so" Atticus replied as they started sprinting towards the dock lugging their bags behind them.

Meanwhile with Jaden

"Jaden, do you have any idea of where we are going?" asked Banner from inside Pharaoh who was following Jaden closely behind. "I told you I'm just going wherever the wind takes me, here to make you happy we will stop for some directions, ok?" Jaden nodded with his classic joyful grin on his face. "We really must hurry up and find somewhere to stay, it is getting very dark and I'm assuming that it could get very dangerous around here." said Banner with some desperation in his voice. They continued to walk for about a half an hour more and stumbled upon an old abandoned house on the hill. "You guys want to try this place out?, looks like there's no one home." Jaden inquired as he yawned from exhaustion. "I don't know Jaden, this place looks a little suspicious to me but it will have to do since it's too dark already" Banner replied. " Shh, did you guys hear that?" Jaden whispered as he heard some footsteps from across the other hill with the acute senses that Yubel's power gave him. "What was it Jaden?" said Banner in a concerned voice. "I think I heard some footsteps by that hill, be careful and stay on your guard." Jaden said in a low voice. Jaden felt a little pain in his head as his eyes turned into the two colors, Yubel was in his mind and she told him, "Jaden, I can sense danger coming this way, Quick go find a hiding spot!" Jaden reacted quickly and ran forward in the path, or at least it looked like it was Jaden. "Quick, after him he's seen us and he ran forward in that direction!" yelled a man with a white cloak pointing in the direction that he had seen him. A group of about five men with long white cloaks wielding swords and spears followed him sprinting in that direction. "Phiuu I think we lost them, that was a close one" said Banner in relief from inside Pharaoh. "How did you do that?" asked Jaden as he was climbing outside the ditch they were hiding in, "Oh just a little trick i learned from some of my ghost friends, that should keep them busy for the night, now we must get some rest before they come back looking for you again" Banner replied flying around in little circles. They went inside the old abandoned house and found one queen size bed laying there next to a small table with two chairs. "Hmm, looks like there might be someone living here after all, I hope they don't mind. If anything I'll explain the situation and I'm sure they'll understand" said Jaden as he put his bag on the floor, "I'll just sleep on the floor for the night."

At the airport-

Alexis and Atticus had just arrived from their short flight from Duel Academy to the nearest airport in Domino City. "Here we are sis, we are in Japan. Now to wait for that next plane to take us to Hawaii for the time of our lives whoot whoot!" said Atticus in a loud enough voice that the entire airport could hear. "Shut up Atticus, you are embarrassing me!" Said Alexis annoyed with her brother. "Lex you have to start getting used to the all the attention, the media, and the paparazzi if you're going to be hanging around your soon to be superstar brother" Said Atticus with a big grin as he was waving to the people passing by. "Oh brother, here we go again" said Alexis in her mind as she was reaching out to smack Atticus. She was about to hit him but Atticus was able to catch a grip of her wrist before she could do anything. "No, no, no, no, don't treat your superstar brother this way. Hmm, which reminds me, we still have a little chat on hold" said Atticus with a little mischievous grin on his face. "Oh, did you see…. is that Utada Hikaru the singer from the Kingdom Hearts theme songs walking over there by the guest services?" said Alexis pointing to a table across the hall. "Where?" shouted Atticus, but when he turned around he saw no one there and by the time he had figured it out Alexis had already ran towards the bathroom. "You know you are going to tell me sooner or later!" shouted Atticus as Alexis barely heard him. Alexis went into the stall and started thinking to her self "_I can't tell him anything because there is nothing to tell him, Jaden is gone and I might never get to see him again. Ah, but who am I kidding? I can't stop thinking about him and I keep kicking myself for not mustering up the courage to tell him how I felt about him. These three years I had been telling myself that he was just a friend being so naïve. But after all we went through, even though he did put us in danger when he was the supreme king he still managed to remember us and beat the darkness within himself."_ Tears started forming in Alexis's eyes. "_He saved me from the light of destruction and the darkness and encouraged me to never give up hope when I was about to give up my dream of studying abroad and someday becoming a professor at Duel Academy. I just can't deny my feelings for him anymore it's just too hard, but can I trust Atticus with something of this importance to me? I mean he is trustworthy but if I tell him he will keep bothering me about it and with that big mouth of his he could easily let it slip." _Her train of thought was interrupted by a loud voice coming from the small speaker in the restroom that said, "Flight number 201 with destination to Hawaii will be departing in five minutes." "Oh Crap!" Alexis yelled as she hadn't realized that she was in there for about an hour, "We're going to miss our flight" as she quickly went to the sink to wash her hands and face and started sprinting outside where her brother was waiting for her with their carry on bags. "It's about time, boy what takes you girls so long in there? Is there like a beauty salon or spa in there? Haha" said Atticus chuckling, "Shut up Atticus because you take longer getting ready with your make-up than I do" Said Alexis annoyed. "Hey, I still haven't forgotten about our pending talk" said Atticus with a grin on his face, "Lets go!" said Alexis as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the plane.

** OK THERE THE VERY FIRST CHAPTER OF MY VERY FIRST FANFIC, BOY THAT FEELS GOOD LOL**

**ANYWAYS DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT? IF SO PLEASE REVIEW SO I COULD BE ENCOURAGED TO KEEP WRITING** **THIS, IF NOT REVIEW TELLING ME WAYS IN WHICH I COULD IMPROVE. I PLAN ON MAKING THIS A VERY LENGTHY FANFIC SO BARE WITH ME, IDEAS ARE WELCOME SO IF ANYTHING YOU ARE WELCOME TO PM ME AND IF I LIKE THE IDEA I WILL INCLUDE IT IN HERE AND GIVE YOU CREDIT. OH AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR MAY BE MORE PAIRINGS JXA RXR.**


	2. The Journey Continues

**First of I wanted to apologize for the mistake I made regarding the kiss on Jaden's note it was actually Chancellor Crowler not Atticus… sorry about that I'm not very good at reading Japanese. Here's the second chapter to my story. Hope you guys enjoy it please RXR**

**Chapter 2: The Journey Continues**

On the plane-

"Talk now sis, what is wrong with you?" asked Atticus even though he already had an idea of what Alexis was going to say as he was sitting next to her on aisle seat in the middle of the plane.

"Well it's not really much but I have been thinking about our future outside of Duel Academy, and to think that I might hardly get to see you anymore after this vacation since you are going to try to launch your career and go international while I stay here in North America at a Duel College to study to become a professor and someday return to DA." Replied Alexis as she was looking out the window at the dark sky as the clouds seemed to be endless.

"Are you sure that's all sis? Those words don't convince me" said Atticus trying to push an answer out of Alexis.

"_Should I tell Atticus about Jaden? I am not so sure about this, thinking about it now and remembering why I didn't tell Jaden anything that day right after our tag team duel really has me strained. Jaden didn't seem to see me as much more than just friends and that was what made decide against confessing to him. This made me reassure my decision to study abroad, but don't get me wrong I still feel the same way about Jaden even though I might try to hide it." Alexis thought to herself as she was interrupted by her brother._

"Lex, you still there?" said Atticus as he was waving his hand in Alexis's face with a concerned looked on his face.

"I'm fine, I was just deep in thought again, Atticus can I tell you something?" Alexis replied looking at Atticus with a serious look on her face.

"My lips are sealed," said Atticus as he pretended to zip up his lips, put a lock on them, and then throw away the key.

"If you ever tell anyone about this I will make it my personal goal in life to make your life hell," Alexis said as she gave Atticus a death glare.

"It's ok sis, I have learned to not get on your bad side the hard way," replied Atticus chuckling a little.

"Well, I have never told anyone this and up until recently I hadn't even admitted it to myself that I felt a little something for Jaden. I don't think it's quite love but more like a crush," said Alexis blushing a little.

"I knew it, but why did you deny it every time I made fun of you calling him your boyfriend?" said `Atticus

"What part of me barely figuring it out don't you understand? And besides, even if I did know about it, what makes you think that I would be admitting it to the whole world?" said Alexis as she frowned at Atticus while crossing her arms across her chest.

"Hahaha," Atticus laughed, "I love it when you give me that look, and anyways why didn't you tell him anything about it or me for that matter, I could have gotten you two together in the snap of a finger, after all I am the master of love," said Atticus with a childish grin on his face.

"I don't need you to be hooking me up with anyone, you made my life hell when you tried to help Chazz get to my heart and ever since he doesn't let up. Besides, if I would have wanted to get anyone I would have done it all on my own, but as you can see I don't need a man to be able go on with my life." Alexis said with a passion.

"Sheesh, no need to thank me sis, I was just trying to help'" replied Atticus with sarcasm.

"I did however try to drop Jaden little hints here and there, but they all went unnoticed as Jaden's life revolved around dueling and duel monsters only," sighed Alexis.

"That little brat! How dare he ignore my little sister like that, that's it Alexis I shall go fix that right now!" said Atticus as smoke was coming out of his ears.

"Relax Atticus, there's no need for that, as I told you I can take care of myself. If somehow we were to see each other again down the road I will know what to say and what to do at that time, but for now my goal is to graduate from college," said Alexis with a warm smile on her face.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Atticus with an evil grin on his face as he pulled out a picture of her and Jaden together at the edge of the forest during their final year at DA. Alexis blushed at the sight of it. Atticus pulled out a camera and took a picture of her reaction to seeing the picture. "Now this I have to save and show to Jaden when you two go out," said Atticus laughing hysterically.

"I am so going to kill you Atticus!" yelled Alexis as she tried to snatch the camera from Atticus's hands without success. "Where did you get that picture? Don't tell me it was Blair!"

"The one and only, she told me I might like to have it for future black mail since she decided to leave it out of our yearbook," replied Atticus trying not to crack up.

"Figures, I can't believe I let her do that," said Alexis obviously disgusted.

The skies turned even darker as a storm was approaching them quickly. A sudden crack of thunder startled them and really woke them up.

"Oww my ears hurt now," yelled Atticus in pain. Alexis just nodded as that strike of thunder nearly made her deaf too.

The plane started swaying from side to side and swinging violently as if the pilot was trying to avoid something. Suddenly out of the blue a lady's voice was heard on the speakerphone saying, "Ladies and gentlemen please put your seatbelts on and remain in your seats. We are about to arrive at our destination but we could be in for a turbulent landing, but please remain calm we have professionals working onboard."

Alexis and Atticus put their seatbelts on obeying the voice. By this time the storm had worsened and the rain was pouring down at the same time that the thunder was cracking.

"Hang on Lex," said Atticus with a worried expression covering his face.

Alexis looked serene as ever calm in the middle of the storm, but she had a feeling that something was about to happen.

Back with Jaden- 1 am

A storm was also raging here.

"Aaaaah!" yelled Jaden as he awoke from his slumber.

"What's the matter Jay?" said a familiar voice that Jaden could never forget.

"Jesse, sorry I didn't greet you properly, but I have the feeling that something terribly bad has just happened." Jaden said as he started sprinting out the door.

"Hold on Jay, I'm coming with you!" yelled Jesse as he followed Jaden with Pharaoh close behind.

They followed Jaden outside only to see him standing out there in the pouring rain looking around only to find nothing in that area.

"Jay lets get back inside or you will get sick, there's nothing to see here." yelled Jesse at the top of his lungs trying not to let the storm drown out his voice so Jaden could hear him.

Jaden started running around like crazy as if he was looking for something but he then started walking back in defeat with his head down.

They got back inside and Jesse gave Jaden some dry clothes because Jaden only had only brought one pair.

"Gee thanks for lending me these clothes Jesse; I could have easily caught a cold if you didn't," said Jaden with his classic grin on his face. "Say who is that pretty girl you brought with you?" asked Jaden as he was pointing to the red haired girl sleeping in the bed.

Jesse was surprised by Jaden's remark and thought, "_What thunder struck you Jaden, since when did you start noticing girls?" _Jesse just grinned and replied, "Why this is my girlfriend Jay, her name is Leilani" Jesse smiled.

"Since when did you get a girlfriend Jess?" asked Jaden.

"We'll talk more tomorrow Jaden, I have some questions I want to ask you myself, but for now we need to get some rest I'm beat and you look like a train has…" said Jesse but was interrupted by Jaden who had already fallen asleep. "_It's still the same old you Jay, goodnight Jay" _Jesse thought as he too fell asleep.

**UMM WELL HERE IT IS MY SECOND CHAPTER… I KNOW IT WAS SHORT AND KIND OF SLOW BUT BELIEVE ME THE ACTION IS JUST ABOUT TO START… I MIGHT TAKE A WHILE TO UPDATE BECAUSE SCHOOL IS STARTING SO PLEASE STAY WITH ME… PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE THE STORY IF NOT THEN REVIEW SAYING WHAT YOU THINK THAT I COULD IMPROVE ON PLEASE AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME**


End file.
